1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preset counter apparatus for use, for example, in copying machines for setting and displaying the number of copies to be made in a continuous mode of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,827 which is issued on Jan. 1, 1985 to Sugiura et al. discloses a preset counter apparatus provided in a copying machine and comprising an electric counter which is used for setting the predetermined number of copies by a so-called two key mode instead of ten key mode. By use of the preset counter apparatus of this construction, the operation for setting the copy number is improved as well as a small-sized copying machine can be produced
The preset counter apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,827 has input keys, each of which is provided in a corresponding relationship to each of the digit position of units and tens. This preset counter apparatus, independently of one another, counts up the numerical value respectively of the digit positions in response to the input by the input keys.
Further, in this preset counter apparatus, when the input key in corresponding relationship to the digit position of tens is depressed, "0" is thereby set in the digit position of units.
Therefore, this preset counter apparatus facilitates the operation for setting the copy number if the copy number to be set is 10, 20, or the like multiplied by an integer to ten. However, if the copy number is not such multiples, the setting operation is sometimes troublesome. That is, when an operator inputs the numerical value erroneously in the digit position of tens after inputting the numerical value in the digit position of units, "0" is set in the digit position of units upon the push of the input key in corresponding relationship to the digit position of tens, resulting in that the operator must input the numerical value in the digit position of units again.